我们的故事
by V2 Zhang
Summary: "kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada hari esok" ya, kata-kata tersebut sangat cocok untuk kondisi Xiao Ning dan Xiao Ling sekarang.／"小玲和源源，他们。。"／"你帮我吧！"／kisah 2 orang penjual es krim yang bertemu gadis Italia dan 3 orang artis. Mind to RnR?／our second collab fict. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**我们的故事**

**Chapter 1**

**Story by V2 Zhang**

**Typed by Viona Zhang**

**Indonesian Version (+ Mandarin) (+ Italian)**

**Characters are taken from Real Life Names**

**Category: Misc. » Misc. Plays / Musical**

**Genres: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Angst**

**Notes:** Fict collab kedua nih! Dengan kategori yang berbeda lah #gubrak | semoga masih suka yah! Selamat membaca! #plak

Disebuah kota, hiduplah 2 orang kakak beradik bernama Zi Ning (紫宁) &amp; Zi Ling (紫玲).. Mereka bekerja sebagai penjual es krim keliling (?). Mereka biasa berjualan di taman. Yah baiklah.. Sekarang karakteristik mereka...

Zi Ning adalah sang kakak. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam bergelombang se-punggung dan matanya yang besar dan bulat. Menjual es krim adalah ide gila'nya. Ia merasa akan enak sekali untuk selalu melihat dunia luar &amp; bertemu orang baru setiap harinya. Ia senang es krim rasa vanilla dan melon. Nama panggilan'nya adalah Xiao Ning (小宁).

Zi Ling adalah sang adik. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam pekat lurus se-punggung.. Matanya berwarna hitam yang menjurus ke merah dan besar meski tidak sebesar kakak'nya. Ia biasanya hanya membantu-bantu saja saat berjualan es krim. Ia senang es krim rasa coklat dan stoberi. Nama panggilan'nya adalah Xiao Ling (小玲).

Kedua gadis itu mendorong gerobak es krim mereka setiap hari. Kadang sangat laris &amp; kadang juga sangat sepi. Biasanya yang suka membeli itu adalah anak-anak kecil yang tertarik. Maka dari itu, Xiao Ling mengusulkan untuk berjualan di tempat yang lebih ramai saja, seperti taman umum. Usul itu disetujui oleh Xiao Ning &amp; mereka mulai berjualan disana. Sehingga, akhirnya banyak yang beli.

**~Taman~**

Kedua gadis berjualan es krim disana seperti biasa. Sekarang, Xiao Ling duduk di sebuah batu besar yang jauh dari gerobak es krim mereka. Sedangkan Xiao Ning, berjualan dengan sangat rajin. Hari ini cukup sepi, sehingga Xiao Ning menyuruh Xiao Ling beristirahat saja.

"Es krim.. Es krim.. 1 hanya 5000-an. Sayang anak! Sayang anak! Ada rasa cokelat, strawberry, vanilla, melon, dan lainnya. Ayo dibeli! Dibeli! Sayang anak! Sayang anak!" Xiao Ning berteriak-teriak mem-promosikan es krim-nya yang murah meriah dan tersedia berbagai varian rasa dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar. Sedangkan, Xiao Ling hanya mendengus panjang mendengar kakaknya yang berteriak-teriak itu. Jujur saja, ia memilih duduk di batu yang jauh dari gerobak kakaknya karena ia malu (baca: sangat malu).

Tiba-tiba pandangan Xiao Ling tertuju di sebuah seluncuran. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil tengah bermain. Ketika ia sudah hampir sampai di bawah, ia tidak bersiap untuk mendaratkan kaki. Akhirnya, ia jatuh dan menangis..

Xiao Ling pergi menuju anak kecil itu &amp; berkata, "Kenapa adik kecil?"

Sang anak menjawab sambil tersedu, "S-sakit.. Hiks.."

"Jie Jie bantu sembuhkan yah?" Tawar Xiao Ling dengan senyum manisnya. Sang anak kecil hanya mengangguk. Xiao Ling pun memulai aksinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, anak itu berhenti menangis dan senyum imut terukir di wajah'nya. Xiao Ling membantu anak itu berdiri. Sang anak mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu Xiao Ling berkata, "Tunggu disini dulu yah.. Jangan kemana-mana dulu.." Sang anak nurut saja.

Xiao Ling berlari ke gerobak es krim'nya dan mengambilkan es krim 4 rasa: coklat, stroberi, vanilla, melon.. Ia kembali dengan cone es krim itu..

Xiao Ling berkata sambil menyodorkan es krim tersebut, "ini.. Ambillah.. Gratis.." Sang anak kecil langsung menerima'nya dengan penuh sukacita (?).. Ia berkata sangking senang'nya, "Yay! Es krim gratis! Terima kasih Jie Jie!" #plak | sang anak langsung berlari-lari ria sambil memakan es krim'nya.. Xiao Ling hanya bisa tersenyum melihati tingkah anak lucu itu.. Tiba-tiba, ingatlah dia pada sebuah peristiwa..

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Xiao Ling kecil sedang bermain bersama seorang anak lelaki.. Ia dan lelaki tersebut sedang bermain seluncuran.. Tiba-tiba, lelaki tersebut mengalami hal yang sama seperti anak kecil tersebut.. Dan Xiao Ling'lah yang membuat senyum manis lelaki tersebut terukir kembali di wajahnya.. Setelah lelaki tersebut mengucapkan terima kasih, ia melihat Xiao Ning sedang main ayunan sendiri dan langsung pergi mendatangi Xiao Ning. Sebenarnya, kaki Xiao Ling juga sempat sakit waktu itu.. Gara2 lelaki itu tidak mendarat dengan baik.. Lelaki itu tidak tahu akan hal itu. Teman lelaki itu yang tidak kalah imutnya pun datang..

Ia duduk di bawah juga dengan Xiao Ling &amp; berkata, "Kaki-mu sakit juga kan..?" Xiao Ling hanya menahan tangis lalu menjawab, "T-tidak.. T-tidak.."

Ia menoleh ke Xiao Ling dan berkata, "Matamu saja sudah berkaca-kaca.. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku.." Lalu ia mengambil kaki Xiao Ling (?) &amp; mencoba untuk menyembuhkan'nya.. Xiao Ling tentu saja masih menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena kesakitan itu.. Setelah selesai, Xiao Ling pun segera bangkit dan berterima kasih dan iapergi begitu saja menemui lelaki yang tadi bermain seluncuran bersamanya. (Viona: ish ish ish.. 真不给面子啊 #ditabok)

Lelaki yang menolong Xiao Ling tadi hanya bisa melihatinya berjalan semakin jauh lalu berkata, "sama-sama.. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.."

Semenjak kejadian itu, Xiao Ling jarang sekali ke taman. Karena jika pergi ke taman ia akan mengingat kenangan masa lalunya yang tidak akan pernah dapat kembali itu.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

Tak sadar, ternyata Xiao Ling melamun sendiri.. Jie Jie'nya yang bernama Xiao Ning karena sudah kelelahan berteriak memanggil'nya pun akhirnya pergi ke tempat Xiao Ling berada saat itu.. Xiao Ning berkata, "Hey, Xiao Ling.. Kenapa kau?" Xiao Ling kaget &amp; tergagap, "A-ah? Oh.. T-tidak apa-apa.." "Kau tidak dengar bahwa aku sedari tadi memanggil'mu?" Tanya Xiao Ning sewot. #plak | Xiao Ling hanya menjawab dengan lemas, "ya maaf.." #plak | Xiao Ning hanya bisa bersabar (?) &amp; berkata, "Ayo pulang.." Xiao Ling hanya ikut saja #plak

**~Jalanan~**

Xiao Ning &amp; Xiao Ling mendorong gerobak es krim mereka.. Ada seorang gadis menghampiri mereka berdua.. Kelihatan'nya seperti orang Asia.. Tapi sepertinya juga bukan.. Gadis itu berkata, "Una crema di ghiaccio a che prezzo?" (Arti: satu es krim harganya berapa?) | Kedua gadis yang ditanya itu lolak-lolok bentar.. Untung'nya Xiao Ning ngerti bahasa italia dikit.. Gadis itu berbicara bahasa italia.. Xiao Ning membalas dengan ragu, "C-Cinquemila" (arti: 5000 / lima ribu) | Gadis itu berkata lagi, "Ho comprato uno.." (Arti: aku mau satu) | Xiao Ning sudah tidak ragu lagi sekarang.. Ia membalas, "Indovina un po?" (Arti: rasa apa?) | Gadis itu berpikir dulu baru menjawab, "umm.. sapore delle fragole.." (Arti: umm.. Rasa stroberi..) | Xiao Ning menjawab, "Ok.."

Xiao Ling hanya bisa lolak-lolok melihat itu.. Ia nggak _mudeng_ blas dengan apa yang mereka omongin tadi.. Ia hanya bisa diam *rotfl* | Xiao Ning dengan cepat mengambilkan es krim stroberi untuk gadis italia itu.. Gadis itu mengambil es krim'nya dan membayar 5000.. Gadis itu berjalan sambil memakan es krim'nya.. Ia ingin menyebrang, ia melihat ke kiri &amp; kanan: tidak ada mobil.. Saat ia sudah mulai berjalan, tiba2 ada sebuah mobil sedan yang berjalan sangat cepat.. Gadis italia itu melemparkan es krim'nya ke jalan &amp; ia melompat ke belakang karena kaget.. Xiao Ling menangkap'nya..

Gadis itu dengan masih ngos-ngos'an berkata, "Grazie.." (Arti: terima kasih) | Xiao Ling hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.. Karena ia tak tahu mau ngomong apa #disepak | Xiao Ning segera menghampiri mereka berdua dengan satu cone es krim stroberi.. Xiao Ning berkata, "questo è per te.. Prendere esso.." (Arti: ini untukmu.. Ambil saja..) | Gadis itu senang kembali &amp; berkata, "E-e 'vero?" (Arti: b-benarkah?) | Xiao Ning tersenyum &amp; berkata, "Sì.." (Arti: iya..) | senyum gadis italia itu terukir kembali..

Masalah belum selesai.. 3 pintu mobil itu terbuka.. Dan muncul'lah 3 pria tampan.. Mereka menutup pintu mobil dengan gaya angkuh'nya.. Mereka bertiga maju kedepan mobil. Si supir mulai berbicara, "Hoi.. Kalau mau nyebrang itu hati-hati dong!" Xiao Ning yang tidak terima dengan perkataan itu langsung membalas dengan sewot, "dia itu tadi sudah melihat kanan &amp; kirinya tau! Dan ia mendapati tidak ada mobil! Anda saja yang menyetir terlalu cepat! Untung dia langsung mundur tadi.. Huh" Supir itu nyolot, "hoi! Kalo disalahin itu jangan balik nyalahin orang dong!" #plak | mereka berdua adu mulut #gubrak | 4 makhluk hidup yang lain hanya melihat.. Orang disebelah kanan supir terpaku (?) melihat Xiao Ling (Viona: Bukan suka pada pandangan pertama yah #gubrak).. Orang itu hanya merasa tidak asing dengan Xiao Ling.. Xiao Ling membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan sinis #gubrak | sedangkan gadis italia itu memakan es krim'nya sambil melihati orang disebelah kiri supir.. Orang itu membalas tatapan gadis italia tersebut dengan tatapan dingin #plak

Viona: Мau tau lanjutan'nya? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya yang akan ditulis oleh author Vanny Zhang yah! #gubrak

Vanny: huweeee... I-Image ku... Ha-hancur #dibuang. "Mendorong gerobak es krimnya" *rotfl*

Viona: kau kan yang nyuruh! -_-"

Vanny: *krik krik krik*

**Next on: Chapter 2 by Vanny Zhang**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**我们的故事**

**Chapter 2**

**By V2 Zhang**

**Typed by Vanny Zhang**

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Humor, Parody (lengkap amat)**

**Warning: All the charas are taken from REAL LIVE**

**Summary: "kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada hari esok" ya, kata-kata tersebut sangat cocok untuk kondisi Xiao Ning dan Xiao Ling sekarang.****／****"****小玲和源源，他们。。****"****／****"****你帮我吧！****"****／****kisah 2 orang penjual es krim yang bertemu gadis Italia dan 3 orang artis. Mind to RnR?****／****our second collab fict. Mind to RnR?**

_**HAPPY READING!**_

Xiao Ning terus saja beradu argumen dengan lelaki yang baru ia temui pertama kali itu.

"Su-sudahlah Xiao Ning _**jie jie**_.. Kita kan masih harus meneruskan jualan kita itu." kata Xiao Ling melerai.

"Huuhh.. Benar juga." kata Xiao Ning mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kuampuni kalian. Tapi.. Lain kali awas saja ya.." kata Xiao Ning dengan nada sebal. Kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang tadi memarahinya itu.

Xiao Ning kembali mendorong gerobak es krimnya itu dengan Xiao Ling yang dengan setia membantunya. Sedangkan, gadis Italia yang membeli es krim tadi, juga sudah pergi entah kemana.

"_**Jie**_, ternyata kau hebat berargumen juga ya!" kata Xiao Ling entah memuji atau mengejek, ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tentu saja. Jika _**jie jie**_ mu ini tidak pandai berargumen, dahulu_** baba**_ dan _**mama**_ pasti tidak memperbolehkan kita pergi ke China." kata Xiao Ning dengan nada bangganya.

"Iya iya.. _**Jie jie**_ ku memang paling pandai." kata Xiao Ling sembari tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia melepas pegangan tangan kanannya dari gerobak dan merangkul bahu Xiao Ning sembari tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huahhh.. Ketiga perempuan tadi menyebalkan sekali ya." kata salah satu lelaki yang tadi beradu argumen dengan Xiao Ning. —Roy Wang Yuan namanya.

"Um... Tapi... Gadis Italia tadi cantik juga ya.." kata seorang lelaki yang lainnya yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan handphone di tangannya. —Jackson Yi Yang Qian Xi namanya.

"Hahhh.. Cantik darimana-nya sih?" kata Roy setelah mendengus panjang.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak menganggap gadis Italia itu cantik, karena kau... _**Gay**_!?" kata Jackson.

"Hehhh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua! Jackson, Roy itu tidak gay. Dia itu... menyukai gadis yang paling cantas tadi itu." kata lelaki yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara apapun itu —Karry Wang Jun Kai namanya.

"Hehh? Mana mungkin. Justru sepertinya kau yang menyukainya. Sejak tadi, kau diam terus. Pasti kau sedang memikirkannya." kata Roy balik menggoda Karry.

"Ti-tidak kok. Hanya saja... Aku pernah melihat adik gadis itu. Um... Dimana ya? Pokoknya, aku pernah melihat mata itu. Mata yang tidak mirip orang Asia tetapi juga bukan orang Eropa." kata Karry memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Orang seperti itu sangat banyak. Okay?" kata Roy sewot. Kemudian, ia langsung menyabet Tab-nya yang berada di meja dekat tempatnya duduk.

Tepat ketika Roy menekan tombol ON dari Tab-nya tiba-tiba saja Tab tersebut langsung bergetar hebat selama beberapa saat, membuat Roy mendengus sebal. Ia dapat melihat jumlah yang terus bertambah dari laporan notifikasi twitternya, hingga 200++. Tiba-tiba tab milik Roy tersebut berhenti bekerja dan layarnya redup seketika.

"Hahhhh... Ini pasti karena aku lupa mematikan notifikasi twitterku semalam." kata Roy sebal. "Karry, Jackson, sepertinya kalian harus menemaniku ke toko Tab lagi." kata Roy lagi.

Roy pun menyabet blackberry-nya yang juga terletak di meja di sebelah kursinya. Ia mengetikkan kata-kata di keypad HP-nya tersebut, setelah selesai, ia langsung menaruh HP tersebut dengan kasar.

"Ayo pergi! Jadwal kita sangat padat hari ini." kata Roy sambil berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Karry hanya memandangi punggung Roy yang semakin lama semakin menjauh itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Dia itu... Selalu saja." kata Karry sebal.

**.-.-.-.**

In this Craziness, Uncertainly Hitori hitori no omoi wo bokura wa dokoka ni nokoseru darou ka In this Craziness, You gave me life Hitotsu no omoi wo bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka...

Setelah seorang penyanyi wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Snow itu turun panggung, 3 orang lelaki itu pun naik panggung dan bernyanyi. Yap, mereka adalah penyanyi yang sebenarnya cukup terkenal.

Kuai le ni mai bu dao, xing fu ni ye mai bu dao. Guan diao na xie fan xin de xu yao zi ji yong xin qu chuang zao ba bu xiang guan de shuai diao. Kuai le wei xiao jiu hao, bie zai hu zhong bu zhong yao. Wang diao na xie mei bi yao de yi qi qu zi you de zai ni wo shi jie huan dao.

"TFBOYS! TFBOYS! TFBOYS!" fans mereka langsung berteriak histeris sambil menggerak-gerakkan spanduk bertuliskan "我们爱TF少年".

"Yuan Yuan, aku mencintaimu." teriak seorang wanita histeris. Ia menggunakan pakaian yang ber-sablon-an muka Roy sambil membawa sebuah kertas berukuran 30 cm X 30 cm bertuliskan 王源.

Acara terus berjalan dengan teriakan histeris para fans. TFBOYS yang beranggotakan Karry, Roy, dan Jackson itu menyanyikan total 4 buah lagu. Meskipun keringat mengalir dari pelipis mereka, mereka tetap terus menyanyi sambil melakukan gerakan dance dengan penuh semangat. Senyuman manis juga terpasang di mulut mereka bertiga. Senyuman palsu yang biasa ditunjukan para artis pastinya.

Sedikit penjelasan tentang TFBOYS. TFBOYS adalah sebuah boyband yang sangat terkenal. Saking terkenalnya, fansnya pun mencapai hampir seluruh dunia (termasuk Indonesia dan Italia juga). Fans mereka di China, sampai membuatkan sebuah lagu berjudul 我们一直都在 hanya untuk mereka. (A/N: itu sebenarnya adalah lagu yang dibuat oleh EXO-L untuk EXO *dikeroyok EXO-L*)

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahhh.. Aku capek sekali." kata Karry sambil langsung merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna merah darah.

"Aku juga." kata Roy ikut-ikutan melakukan apa yang Karry lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Jackson yang tadi ngacir entah kemana, datang ke tempat mereka sambil membawa sebuah es krim tumpuk empat (cone nya kuecil, tapi isinya... *krik krik krik*)

"Wah.. Kau mendapat es krim dari mana, Jack?" tanya Roy dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya (*dikeroyok fans Roy*)

"Umm.. Tadi ada seorang fans ku yang memberiku." kata Jackson sambil menjilat es krimnya, membuat Roy meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Hei, aku juga ingin." kata Roy.

"Aku juga." sahut Karry.

"Umm.. Sepertinya penjualnya ada di luar. Mari kuantar!" kata Jackson berbaik hati.

Kemudian, mereka bertiga pun pergi dari ruangan itu menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam panjang yang menutupi mereka dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, agar tidak diserbu fans mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, aku mau membeli es krim rasa coklat tumpuk 2 ya.." kata Roy dengan nada angkuhnya pada Xiao Ning dan Xiao Ling—sang penjual es krim.

"Umm.. Aku mau rasa vanilla 3 tumpuk _**saja**_." kata Karry.

Xiao Ning yang merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu pun, memandang ketiga orang misterius tersebut dengan penuh selidik.

"Eh? Kalian bukankah yang tadi siang di jalan!?" kata Xiao Ning kaget bin shock.

"Huweee? Kau gadis yang membuat masalah denganku tadi siang." kata Roy tak kalah kagetnya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Vanny: sampai segini dulu ya. Lanjutannya minta sama author satunya tuh #plak #dibuang

Viona: Hish -" kau itu.. #plak

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**我们的故事**

**Chapter 3**

**Story by V2 Zhang**

**Typed by Viona Zhang**

**Indonesian Version (+ Mandarin)**

**Characters are taken from Real Life Names**

**Rating: K+**

**Genres: comedy, romance, friendship, angst, dll**

**Warning: typos mungkin (karena author ngetik'nya cepet2'an: artinya ngetik tanpa lihat keyboard HP -_-")**

**Notes:** Chapter 3-nya sudah disini yah! Maaf kalo lama update karena author satu ini sedang sibuk #plak | selamat membaca!

**~Jalanan~**

Ternyata, Xiao Ning &amp; Wang Yuan mulai bertengkar lagi! #gubrak | Yah, tentu saja dengan beradu mulut -_-" | Yi Yang Qian Xi dengan cepatnya menyantap es krim-nya yang nikmat.. Wang Jun Kai yang sudah ngiler (?) Pun mendekati Xiao Ling yang ada disebelah gerobak es krim.. Xiao Ling melihati Wang Jun Kai dengan tatapan sinis. #plak

"Jangan pedulikan mereka la.. Aku ingin es krim vanilla 3 tumpuk yah.." Kata Jun Kai. "Terserah.." Jawab Xiao Ling sambil mengambilkan es krim pesanan orang itu.. "Berapa?" Tanya Jun Kai. "Humm... 10 ribu.." Jawab Xiao Ling dengan senyum setan'nya.. "Hah?! 10 ribu?! Mahalnya?!" Kata Jun Kai shock. "Мau tidak? Jika tidak mau, ya kukembalikan.." Tawar Xiao Ling dengan senyum setan'nya.. "Huh.. Ya sudah deh.." Kata Jun Kai sambil memberikan selembar uang 10 ribu..

Jadi sekarang, yang makan es krim ada 2 orang.. Xiao Ning yang sudah stress, mengambil es krim coklat 2 tumpuk (pesanan Wang Yuan) dengan sergap.. Saat Wang Yuan mulai membuka mulut untuk beradu lagi, Xiao Ning sudah dengan muka stress-nya memasukkan es krim itu ke mulut Wang Yuan.. Alhasil, mulut Wang Yuan &amp; sekitarnya cemot semua. *rotfl* | Jun Kai shock melihat itu.. Qian Xi ketawa-tawa gaje (?)..

Wang Yuan berteriak sewot, "Hoi! Apa-apaan kau?!" "Biar kau diam &amp; cepat pergi yah.." Jawab Xiao Ning dengan tenang.. "Berani'nya kau mengusirku!" Kata Wang Yuan sewot. "Tentu saja berani! Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Xiao Ning tenang.. Ketiga pria itu diam sebentar.. Qian Xi bertanya dengan ekspresi curiga, "Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?" | Okay, Xiao Ning &amp; Xiao Ling agak sedikit shock dengan pertanyaan aneh itu.. Xiao Ling menjawab dengan santai'nya, "Ya enggak lah! Kan kita baru bertemu tadi pagi.." Xiao Ning menambahkan dengan nada angkuh'nya, "Iya juga sih.. Emang kalian siapa sampai2 kita harus tau?" Wang Yuan berkata sambil sweatdrop, "Oh My God.." #plak

**Wang Yuan POV~**

'Oh My God.. Dia, oh salah, mereka, tidak tahu kita bertiga siapa? Pantas bisa dengan santai'nya mengusirku..' #sweatdrop

**Wang Yuan POV end~**

Xiao Ning berkata dengan tatapan sinis, "Memang'nya kenapa?" Wang Yuan masih dengan ekpresi sweatdrop'nya menjawab, "Ti-tidak apa-apa deh.." #plak | Xiao Ning berkata, "Dasar aneh.. Oh ya! Bayar es krim'ku!" Wang Yuan sweatdrop berat, "ya ampun.. Okelah.. Berapa?" Xiao Ning berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab dengan senyum setan'nya, "15 ribu.." TF Boys serentak berkata, "Whutttt?!"

Wang Yuan berkata dengan nada shock-nya, "Mahalnya?!" "Мau bayar nggak? Kalo tidak mau, kulaporkan polisi loh.." Kata Xiao Ning dengan senyum setan'nya.. Qian Xi berkata, "Masalah es krim aja sampai lapor polisi.." #gubrak | Wang Yuan berpikir sebentar lalu berkata, "Oh.. Jun Kai, kau bayari yah.." #plak | Jun Kai yang blo'on menjawab, "ooh.. Hah? Aku? Kenapa aku?" "Hish! Sudahlah bayari dulu!" Kata Wang Yuan lalu secepat mungkin berlari pulang.. Qian Xi ikut kabur (?).. Xiao Ning &amp; Xiao Ling melihati Wang Jun Kai yang sweatdrop. #gubrak

Jun Kai tergagap, "Ke-kenapa kalian me-melihatiku seperti itu?" "Bayar yah!" Kata Xiao Ling ketus. "Bukankah aku tadi sudah membayar 10 ribu..?" Tanya Jun Kai dengan muka lugu'nya. #plak | "Itukan es krim-mu sendiri!" Kata Xiao Ling sewot. "Kau menyuruhnya membayar 10 ribu, Ling?" Tanya Xiao Ning sambil ketawa-tawa setan. #plak | "Iya.. Biarkan saja.." Balas Xiao Ling.. "Dasar pintar.. Hahaha.." Kata Xiao Ning. (Vanny: ya iyalah! Akukan punya otak professor (?) | Viona: hoi! Menyingkir kau dari panggung cerita! (Eh?) | Vanny: jahat! *nangis2 gaje di panggung* | *Viona nyeret Vanny keluar panggung &amp; buang ke tong sampah (?)* #plak #abaikan)

Jun Kai yang ingin kabur (?) Pun tertangkap kembali oleh kedua gadia penjual es krim itu.. "Hish! Ini!" Kata Jun Kai dengan 'terpaksa sekali' memberikan uang 15 ribu kepada Xiao Ning. "Hahaha.. Gitu dong.." Kata Xiao Ning sambil tersenyum puas. Jun Kai pergi dengan muka malu'nya pulang. #dibuang

**Wang Jun Kai POV~**

'Hish.. Masa Wang Jun Kai yang ternama, bisa-bisa'nya bertengkar dengan 2 penjual es krim.. Haiyah.. Memalukan sekali.. #ciehh | Awas kau Wang Yuan.. Masa diriku habis uang 25 ribu untuk 2 cone es krim saja siang ini?' #plak

**Wang Jun Kai POV end~**

**~Rumah TFBOYS~**

Wang Jun Kai melihat Qian Xi sedang berada di depan laptop (membuka weibo'nya) &amp; Wang Yuan sedang tiduran di ranjang'nya.. Jun Kai dengan mata setan'nya mengambil bantal dadu besar yang ada dipojok lalu melemparkan'nya ke kepala Wang Yuan. "Hoi!" Teriak Wang Yuan sewot. "Bwahahaha.." Tawa Jun Kai penuh kemenangan (?). "你干什么啦？！(apa yang kau lakukan la?!)" Tanya Wang Yuan sewot. "Membalas kau yah.." Kata Wang Jun Kai dengan santai...

Qian Xi betah sekali rasanya duduk didepan laptop-nya sambil melihat-lihat weibo'nya yang ramai.. Ia tidak menggubris 2 orang itu yang seperti biasa sedang bertengkar atau anything.. Tiba-tiba, Qian Xi terpaku melihat sebuah akun milik seorang perempuan.. Ya, profil'nya adalah gambar gadis asing yang ia temui tadi pagi &amp; kata2 bahasa asing di status'nya.. Qian Xi mbatin, "Huwee? Inikan gadis yang hampir ketabrak itu... Ternyata dia juga punya weibo.." Qian Xi iseng2 pergi menuju profil akun itu yang selengkap'nya.. Ia shock, "Gilakk! Orang Italia!" #gubrak | 2 orang yang bertengkar itu diam seketika. Wang Yuan bertanya, "Ada apa Qian?" "Gadis yang hampir ketabrak tadi pagi itu.. Ternyata ia adalah orang Italia!" Teriak Qian Xi.. "Whutt!? 你怎么知道？(Bagaimana kau tahu?)" Tanya Wang Yuan &amp; Wang Jun Kai bersamaan. "Dia punya weibo.." Jawab Qian Xi yang masih menghadap laptop'nya.. "Bagaimana kau tau dia punya weibo?" Tanya Jun Kai yang selalu kepo. "Entahlah.. Dari sini.." Kata Qian Xi sambil menunjuk laptop'nya. "Haiyah.." Kata Wang Yuan. *rotfl*

Viona: Chapter 3'nya sampai segini dulu yah semua! Terima kasih sudah menunggu (?)..

**Next on: Chapter 4 by Vanny Zhang**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
